Luna azul
by JasonBeta7
Summary: "Luna azul", clientes fuera de lo normal, amantes que se conocen en las más raras de las situaciones, horarios inestables y platillos que no ves en ningún sitio.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son** **míos.**

Había pasado demasiado tiempo en "Luna azul" como para reconocer a sus clientes habituales, pensó la joven camarera escuchando a los clientes pedir su orden.

Como por ejemplo: la señora que leía el diario.

—Gracias, querida —agradeció la mencionada, observando su taza llenarse. La joven se limitó a asentir y se fue a entender a otra mesa.

Otro cliente habitual, era un joven de cabello color azul, quien sólo venía a dormir la mayor parte del tiempo y la otra pedía de orden _hamburguesa Teriyaki_

Además, dos individuos, un chico rubio y su amigo de ojos azules siempre hablaban animadamente mientras comían la especialidad de la casa, _Shin Udon_.

No obstante, el joven pelirrojo que cruzó el umbral de la puerta era algo nuevo.

—Futaba —, escuchó su apellido de los labios de su jefe—, atiende tú. Arian se largó por una emergencia.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo apretó su libreta que anotaba la orden con fuerza. Miró el reloj de la pared: 19:58 PM. Debía de estar en su otro trabajo a las 8.30, y para colmo, se distanciaba a cinco manzanas de allí.

El cliente ya había escogido la mesa, respiró hondo. Debía darse prisa.

— ¿Puede decirme su orden? —. El pelirrojo de piel tostada levantó su menú.

— ¿Nos traería bolas de calamar, bolas de puerco, bolas mixtas…

Futaba observaba el reloj con ansias 8:01. Tal vez llegaría corriendo.

Asintió anotando y una vez terminada la orden, una gran orden, se largó apresuradamente a dejar la nota en la cocina.

Mientras se hacía la orden se fue al vestuario a guardar sus cosas. Miró el reloj: 8:13. Cuando hubo estado la orden y se la entregó al chico, caminó apresuradamente hacia el vestuario y tomó su mochila. Usualmente los clientes debían pagar la orden antes de pedirla, por eso no se hizo problema en irse con apuro.

Pero, mientras se colocaba sus zapatos, escuchó que la llamaban, girando la cabeza vió a su jefe haciéndole señas desde la puerta. Se mordió su labio arrancándose un trozo de piel, ¿Qué había pasado?

…

Ya le descontaron el día en su otro trabajo, nunca le había pasado. Su jefe le estaba regañando, tampoco le había pasado.

Según él, olvidó tomarle la orden al sujeto que se encontraba mirando sereno a su jefe.

—Lamento esto, ella es muy olvidadiza con las cosas —.Su jefe continuó diciéndole al chico. Estaban en su despacho.

—No pasa nada, solo quisiera que me den la orden, Onegai shimasu —respondió calmado.

—Por supuesto, además le pedirá disculpas —. Miraron atentamente a la joven, ésta miró al techo y respiró hondo. "Solo unas semanas más" se repitió para tranquilizarse.

—No es… —comenzó a decir el chico, pero se interrumpió al ver a Futaba inclinarse frente a él.

— ¡Lamento mi impertinencia, señor! —dijo con los dientes apretados.

…

—Oe, Kuroko. Deja de andar coqueteando y come rápido, quiero irme —soltó Kagami Taiga pasándose el dedo meñique por los dientes.

—Sumimasen —respondió el nombrado tomando su batido. Otra mesera le había dado la orden.

Mientras hablaba con su compañero en un acto de reflejo miró la puerta de la cocina que se abría con estrepito, logrando la atención de los pocos clientes que quedaban. Salía la joven con la frente fruncida y una mueca cerrada. Generalmente las personas se olvidan de la presencia de Kuroko ni bien dejan de prestarle atención. Pero, la mirada directa a sus ojos que le lanzo ésta le hizo verificar que, por esta vez, estaba equivocado.


	2. Inesperado

_**Nota: uff, por fin pude terminar el cap, en feen. La verdad tenía la idea en mi cabeza y no me la podía sacar encima.**_

 _ **Este capítulo será medio confuso, sólo diré que si no se entiende díganmelo en un Rw o un pm.**_

 _ **Psdata: en los próximos capítulos se van a rebelar más detalles. Psdata 2: si el que alguien me lee (forever alone) arreglé un par de cosas en el primer capítulo.**_

 **...**

 **23:41 PM**

Lo primero que hizo Seiichi Futaba al ingresar a su departamento fue poner cualquier canción que pasara por la radio.

Se deshizo de sus zapatos y su abrigo en la entrada, y estiró sus músculos camino a la cocina. Con un bostezo tomó una botella de agua de la heladera y puso su bolsa de compras en la mesa. Sacando la comida preparada que había comprado, ya que no tenía ganas de cocinar, pensó en lo que había pasado hoy.

 _"Trabajará con nosotros, si pasa estos los próximos dos días de prueba."_ Tomó un trago de agua, la canción de la radio aún sonaba.

—James Arthur —murmuró distraída, agregando luego— Kuroko tetsuya.

 **8:40 AM**

Caminaba por las calles con el frío colándose en sus huesos y los audífonos puestos con la música a tope en sus oidos, no obstante, a la gente no parecía importarle el frío, ya que a esa hora comenzaban a transitar las calles y las tiendas empezaban a abrir.

El incidente sobre haberse olvidado a aquel chico, quedó en disculpas a su jefe en su otro empleo de lavaplatos. La perdonó, con el día descontado, por supuesto. Más allá de haber trabajado un día sin paga, en su cabeza aún tenía al pequeño individuo de cabello celeste. Cuando hubo tenido la cabeza fría y lo pensaba con detenimiento, lavando los platos y secándolos, había llegado a la conclusión de que el peliazul efectivamente había estado en la mesa. Podía recordar que ella había mirado al otro asiento y lo vio concentrado ver el menú, además antes de que Futaba fuera a dejar la orden fugazmente lo vio levantando su mano en señal de que faltaba él, pero claro, con las prisas que tenía la joven no le había dado importancia.

"Pasó una semana desde entonces", pensó la joven ingresando al establecimiento por la puerta trasera "y aún recuerdo como me fui por la puerta delantera con mis cosas, sólo para verificar que el chico seguía ahí."

Olvidándose del asunto se dirigió a los vestidores, no saludó a nadie, aunque los había visto muchas veces. "Cómo en la secundaria", pensó quitándose los audífonos y colocándolos en el casillero.

La mayoría de mujeres que trabajan con ella en iban o venían del vestidor. Mientras se colocaba el uniforme escuchaba las conversaciones, las risas entre ellas, quién se enamoró de quién. Unos mechones negros le taparon la vista, bufó ante esa molestia y se hizo una coleta alta.

...

 **9:40 AM**

La mañana había transcurrido sin inconvenientes. Futaba llenó tazas de café, fue de un lugar a otro, lo normal de todos lo días.

Justamente se retiraba a comprar su almuerzo ya que estaba en su descanso, cuando su jefe le hizo señas para que se acercara. De repente, Futaba sintió un _deja vu_ y presentía que si cruzaba la misma puerta que había cruzado su superior encontraría a...

Y no se equivocaba, unos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada tranquilamente.

La joven entrecerró sus ojos, "Esta vez no desaparecerás" pensó sin quitarle la vista de encima, éste simplemente escuchaba a su jefe, ignorándola. Estaba tan absorta mirando su precencia que no escuchó lo que le había dicho su superior. Sólo captó lo último.

—...Trabajará aquí —dijo. Futaba parpadeo confundida y solo respondió un "¿Perdón?"

Su jefe suspiró.

—Señorita Futaba, el señor Setsuya trabajará con nosotros, si pasa los próximos dos días de prueba. Si lo hace, será el que remplace a Arian.


End file.
